


The Little things.

by Spannah339



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Serial: s121 Earthshock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Spannah339
Summary: The little things stand out when you lose someone.





	The Little things.

It was the little things that stood out the most.

It was the Doctor standing at the console, unsure of what he was doing because he had gone to set the co-ordinates prepared to fix any meddling done only to find everything in order.

It was Tegan making a huge mess in the kitchen because it hadn’t been messy in weeks and there _should_ be grubby fingerprints on the cookie jar and crumbs covering the bench and a toppled over chair because someone tried to reach something on the top shelf.

 It was Nyssa working on a delicate experiment, wishing a certain annoying, loud-mouthed boy would burst into the room unannounced and mess everything up because that _always_ happened and she would give anything for it to happen again but everything was quiet and the experiment was finished for once.

It was the three of them looking to the missing member of their party for mathematical expertise only to find themselves staring at each other, Nyssa’s lips quivering, Tegan turning away so neither of them could see the tears in her eyes and the Doctor’s hearts breaking for both his friends and wishing he could turn back time.

Because he could do many things with time, jump forward, move back, even step outside time, in a way.

But he could never turn back time.

 It was the little things that stood out the most.

It was the small, blue painted gold star that lay crushed on the console room floor, the small, blue painted gold star that none of them dared touch for a long time after, the small, blue painted gold star the Doctor finally gathered up and buried because what else did they have?  

It was the silence, stretching through the TARDIS, louder than anything they had heard before.


End file.
